<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise of Deceit by NikaylaSarae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017619">The Rise of Deceit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae'>NikaylaSarae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Fire, fantasy!au, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Dragonwitch destroying the kingdom, the Crown Prince has a difficult choice to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rise of Deceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.</p>
<p>Note -This was written before Deceit's name was revealed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Crown Prince fell back against the wall, raising a protective shield over his younger brother as the flames from the Dragonwitch washed down over them, the heat cracking the stones with enough force to be their own weapon. Within seconds it crumbled to dust, forcing them to retreat once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t do this much longer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Ro?” He asked in a low tone as the flames faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His younger brother drew in a shuddering breath. “Yah...yah….she just grazed me.” Roman said pulling his hand away from his chest where two long red streaks marred his uniform. “Quite the challenge, eh?” He asked, mustering a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crown Prince didn’t return it as he placed a hand on Roman’s uniform, pulling apart the shredded fabric to see that the ‘graze’ was much deeper than his brother let on. He frowned, pulling back as Roman pushed his hands away. A challenge? No, this was a war. One they were losing. “She’s not going to stop.” He muttered, turning to peer cautiously over the wall, peering through the smoky haze for the demon beast. Not until--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until we give her half of our world.” Roman agreed, his own smile fading. “We can’t let her do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sure you can.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The horrible voice rang in both their ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whirled, sword at the ready, somehow managing to keep to his feet as the ground shook underneath him, the dragon’s dark weight settling heavily in front of them. Her mouth opened wide in a pointy grin as she flapped her wings, knocking the Crown Prince hard against the wall as it wobbled. Her talons drew furrows in the earth as she stared straight into his eyes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s so simple, my dear Princes. Give me half--’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know what you want!” Roman yelled, pushing weakly to his feet, sword wobbling in his hand as he raised it. “You can’t have half of our kingdom!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her laugh raised the hairs on the back of the Crown Prince’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>‘I don’t want half of the kingdom.’ </span></em><span>She said coyly, her long green spiked tail sweeping to the side, knocking over half a dozen buildings in a single movement. ‘</span><em><span>I want </span></em><b><em>you</em></b><em><span> to</span></em> <em><span>give me half of </span></em><b><em>your</em></b><em><span> world.’ </span></em><span>She crooned, giving the Crown Prince a wink. ‘</span><em><span>Then this will all end.’ </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Half of his---The Crown Prince lifted his head, heart stuttering in his chest. “Of course.” he whispered. Idiot! Why hadn’t he realized sooner?! She’d never meant the kingdom. Never meant the physical world. She’d meant--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NEVER!!” Roman yelled, swinging his sword as he stumbled forward a step. “You can’t HAVE ANYTHING DRAGONWIT--” His younger brother yelped as the Crown Prince pulled him backwards, lifting the shield up to cover their heads.  “What are you doing?” Roman demanded in a harsh whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving her what she wants.” The words tasted like ashes in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU WHA--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?!” Roman demanded hoarsely, wrapping an arm around his injured chest. “Are you addled?! We can’t let her--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crown Prince drew a deep breath, laying his sword against the wall, pulling the war crown off his head. “Ro, listen.” He said, placing the crown on his younger brother’s head. “She’s not going to stop, and this is the only way and I need you to--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need me to do nothing!” Roman hissed, pulling the crown off. “We do this together or we don’t do it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed over the lump in his throat, gripping his brother’s shoulder tightly. He wished. But no. One of them had to watch over the kingdom. “With that attitude, you’ll make a great king, Roman.” He whispered. “But this,” He jerked the shield down, shoving it at his brother’s chest, causing him to stumble and fall with a cry of pain. A cry that echoed into the depths of the Crown Prince’s heart. “I do alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to the Dragonwitch, steeling himself. “If you agree to never take control of this kingdom, nor harm anyone within its borders. Then take it. Half of my world. I give it freely so long as the agreement is kept.” He said meeting her slitted eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her laugh was anything but comforting. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>About time!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She crowed with glee as she lunged forward, her wings closing in around the two of them as her magic rose up like emerald flames around them, cutting off Roman’s voice as he yelled his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused, nostrils flaring inches from his face, sending warm acrid air ruffling through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Crown Prince set his jaw, standing stiff, hands clenched at his sides. “Take it.” He repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes glimmered. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to give it to me.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said hunkering down, her talons digging into the cobblestones creating sparks. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ll make it easy for you. One kiss. Then I can take half your world. Kiss me, Crown Prince and your kingdom is safe.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiss the Dragonwitch? Bile rose in his throat as he lifted his hand to touch her large face, bowing his head over her snout. “Your word.” He whispered. “My kingdom is safe, no one within its borders can be injured by you.” </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her wings shook above him in laughter. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>My word as a Dragonwitch, Crown Prince. Your Kingdom and its People are safe from me.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a shuddering breath. It was all he could do. But his kingdom was safe. Roman was safe. He leaned in pressing his lips to her warm scaly skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning crackled around them, sending bolts of dingy yellow light straight from the Dragonwitch’s chest into his heart. He jerked back, a scream tearing from his throat as the left side of his body bubbled like the southern tar pits, white gold light spewing from his open mouth to attack the Dragonwitch. Her own head jerked back in a roar of agony as the green magic swirled around them like a hurricane, darting between the two of them as the fire on his skin burned hotter, searing through his body and into his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed in a heap as the lightning disappeared with one final thunderclap, gasping for breath as the green magic settling on his skin gained the scaled yellow tint of autumn stricken leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched as cool soft hands touched his rapidly cooling cheek. Turning his head, he opened pain filled eyes as soft lips brushed his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My thanks.” Came the soft velvety voice, he automatically recognized as the voice of the Dragonwitch, though it now came from the beautiful face of a horned woman, her green eyes dark with venom as she pulled her hand back, running it through her long curly brown locks of hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha--” He cut off choking at the villainous croon coming from his mouth, unable to ask the question strongest on his mind as a wave of shadowy darkness rose up within him, scouring the light from his body and soul like a desert wind storm, binding his tongue from being able to speak his true thoughts aloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do?” She asked with a smirk, soft wings unfolded from her back. “I took the good half your world, my dear, and left you as nothing.” She cupped his cheek, again brushing her lips against the cool side of his face. “Nothing but Deceit.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>